


Your sweetness is killing me

by Shitfish



Series: Skeptics and Puppies [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human!Shane, M/M, Werewolf!Jen, Werewolf!TJ, werewolf!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitfish/pseuds/Shitfish
Summary: Muffins and other pastries from a loved one - Everybody loves that right?Well, unless eating sweets can literally kill you. The cons of being a werewolf may give Ryan more struggle than you'd think, but he'll manage. Or at least he'll try.





	Your sweetness is killing me

**Author's Note:**

> So, hey there people, it's me ya boi!
> 
> Just quickly about the idea for this fic, that haunted me for some time now. So, dogs can't generally eat sweet right? And the same goes for wolves right? And werewolves being half-wolves inherit some of their characteristics even when they're in human form, right?  
> There you go, that's basically it.
> 
> Okay, dunno if I got through with my explanation, but it's not that important anyway.  
> I hope you'll enjoy reading! Hf

Ryan was currentely leaning over one of the school toilets, vomiting hard.

Admittedly it isn't exactly the best scenario, but it is better than throwing up in class or in the middle of the school's corridor.

 

„Eugh”

 

„You're kay?” TJ voice reaches him from outside the stall.

 

„Ugh” is the only thing that manages to escape Ryan's throat before yet another wave of vomits.

 

„Really dude, why do you keep doing this to yourself?” Tj continues to talk ignoring the outrageous noises coming from behind the door. „Is that guy even worth it?”

 

A moment of silence falls upon the restroom, it lingers for a while to be finally broken by the sound of a toilet flushing. No longer than a second later Ryan emerges from the cabin. He has dark circles under his eyes and pale face. His sweaty hair plastered to his forehead in a sad wet string completes the look of the total disaster.

 

„Wow, you look like shit man.” TJ whistles.

 

„Tell me something I don't know.” answers Ryan, his voice weak and tired. Then he walks up to the sink to splash his face with some fresh water.

 

TJ hands him his bag and the both of them slowly walk out of the bathrooms onto the empty _(Thank god,_ thinks Ryan) hallway.

 

Without a word, they turn right in the direction of the library. The only sounds are the thuds of the two pairs of shoes on the polished floor, Ryan would probably find it creepy. If only he wouldn't feel so damn sick and totally exhausted, drained one could say.

 

As they reach the library a little figure appears right in front of Ryan, almost causing him to trip. It throws at him a bottle of water, which he miraculously manages to catch clumsily between his confused fingers. He looks up at the newcomer, surprised by their sudden arrival.

 

„Dumbass” says the person. It's Jen – of course, it is – standing in front of him with her hands crossed on her chest. A little frown decorates her face.

 

„Hi, Jen” he answers, forcing a smile.

 

It has to come out rather as a grimace because Jen snorts and shakes her head. „You can't keep going on like this.” she states firmly, completely nudging the greeting. Ryan locks his eyes with hers. They seize each other for a while until he averts his stare dejected.

 

He sighs „Then what do you want me to do?”. He regrets his words immediately.

 

„Omg, stop dramatising!” Jen's voice is still stern, but her lips can't help but curl up in a fond smile. She props one arm on Ryan's right shoulder. „Just don't try to eat the fucking muffins anymore.”

 

She seems to think for a moment then adds „Or any other sweets for that matter.”

 

„But...” he begins but is cut off by her right away.

 

„If he likes you enough to bake muffins for you each fucking week, he likes you enough to want to hang out with you without any sweets involved.”

 

Ryan glances at TJ hoping for backup, but the guy only nods approvingly at every single of Jen's words. Ryan growls annoyed. His vision is blurry. At this point, he hopes to be just left to himself. Obviously in vain. He can still feel Jen's piercing gaze on him and he already knows he's lost.

 

„Okay. I'll tell him.” he surrenders eventually.

 

„What exactly?”

 

„That I can't eat sweets 'cause I'm allergic?” he says in an abnormally high voice, wishing all of this to be over.

 

Jen and TJ push out a huge sigh in unison.

 

„Ryan” Jen scolds. „Don't be such a wimp or the next full moon I'm kicking your ass.”

 

„She's right dude.” TJ chimes in.

 

„Then what am I supposed to tell him?” Ryan buries his face in his palms. Then raises his head, lips stretched in an obvious fake smile. „Hey Madej, I have a huge crush on you, also I can't eat your pastry because I'm a freaking werewolf!” It starts as a calm sarcastic impression, but halfway the annoyance and vulnerability twisting in his stomach get overwhelming so he ends up screaming the last words out.

 

„Wow, calm down, bro” TJ tells him petting lightly his left shoulder.

 

Jen snickers, but her expression shifts back to serious and she nods knowingly as she speaks. „You know, that's about right. I think you've got it, dude” she tries desperately to keep up the straight face, but she fails miserably and a wave of loud, ugly laughter explodes from her throat.

 

„You fucking teases” Ryan complains though he's already better if the large grin is anything to go by.

 

In this very moment ahead of turquoise, crazy curls slips out from behind the library door. A cute girl beames at them a toothy smile and says „Hey guys if you don't tone down the whole school's gonna know about your little wolf-shifting and the possibility of Shane rejecting you Ryan, which by the way is like zero per cent, will be the smallest of your problems.”

 

Jen's face melts into a radiant grin. She walks up to the half-open door and pulls it by the doorknob revealing the integrity of Sara standing behind. Then she gently grabs the girl by her waist and pulls her closer, planting a sweet kiss on her lips.

 

„Hey, babe” she smiles again when they lean back staring each other in the eyes.

 

„Hey” answers Sara. Ryan can swear he can literally see little red hearts dancing on the surface of her eyes.

 

„What's up?” Jen asks and her tone is so sweet, caring and soft Ryan wants to smash his head into the wall. Don't misunderstand. He loves his friends and is very glad for Jen and Sara, but their PDA can be _infuriating_ when he has an internal emotional breakdown. Right after he thinks that he starts to feel bad for not being enough supportive of his friends.

 

Meanwhile, Jen plays with Sara's hair as the other one goes on about her day and stuff. Ryan is long lost in his thoughts when she pushes a sigh and breaking off from her and Jen's bubble and gives him an accusing look.

 

„I just had to cheer up a certain moron.” she says, then as her words don't seem to have the awaited impact continues „He came to the library just to spend over an hour at the front desk torturing me with a tale of some boy with a - I quote - _smile like a ray of sunshine_ , that he's helplessly in love with.”

 

Ryan's jaw drops mentally to the ground, but in reality, he just stands there staring at Sara, something probably akin disbelief on his face. He doesn't know what to say, or if he even should say anything, because _oh fuck._

 

He knows very well who's the moron, as there's really only one person Sara refers to as such. And sure he's been told many times by TJ or Jen that his unrequited crush on Shane isn't in fact as unrequited as he thinks, but it's the first time he hears someone else, someone so close to Shane as Sara – his childhood and best friend – say it. And well, maybe he's overreacting. A little. But it just took him by surprise okay?

 

Eventually, Sara brakes off his internal monologue by walking up to him and snapping her fingers right in front of his face.

 

„Did he--?” Ryan manages under his breath.

 

He's immediately cut off by Sara. „He's still inside.” she points at the library door behind her back with a thumb.

 

TJ pats at Ryan's shoulder once more and whispers a quiet „Go get 'em”. That makes the shorter boy take a few steps ahead. He suddenly stops as he's passing by Jen and looks at her open, smiling, little mug. She gives him the thumbs up and a parting „Good luck”, before taking Sara's hand and dragging her away to who-knows-where. They giggle on their way, but Ryan doesn't really hear them.

 

He barely notices when TJ leaves because of all of the blood soughing in his ears, filling his head with static. He wants to walk into the library to find Shane at the same time feeling the urge to run away like a weenie he after all is. So he stands in front of the ajar door unable to move.

 

Ryan actually remains immobile, paralysed by his own thoughts until someone swings the door fully open almost knocking him off of his feet.

 

'Oh, sorry I--” says the person, then they seem to choke on their own words. Ryan is about to say it's nothing, that it's in fact mostly his fault for standing in the entryway like an idiot, but that's when he raises his head and sees on one other than his unfortunate muffin supplier and big ol' crush, Shane Madej. The taller boy is looking down at him with a soft expression on his face, which – Ryan's brain doesn't fail to remind – is _astonishingly beautiful._

 

A goofy grin blooms on Ryan's face, 'cause apparently, he lost any control over his facial muscles. Great.

 

„No, that's me” he finally manages. „I zoned out”

 

Shane's mouth stretched in a smile, a mirror image of the Ryan's own. „You're okay?” he asks kindly.

 

„Yeah, I'm all good” answers Ryan, although internally he's panic-screaming. „Actually--” he starts, then immediately interrupts himself as all of the sudden courage flies his little, stupid heart.

 

„Yeah?” Shane encourages him softly, and there's something in his voice. Something that that Ryan would maybe dare to read off as hope, in another dimension where his not as cliché example of an insecure teenage boy in love.

 

„Ugh, actually... I wanted to talk to you.” Ryan eventually says. He's damn grateful that Shane either doesn't notice either is nice enough that he chooses to ignore the trembling in Ryan's voice.

 

„Sure” Shane throws his hands in the air cheerfully, but his smile seems to tens up. He scratches at the back of his neck sheepishly and intensely gazes at his own feet. „Anything, in particular, you wanted to talk about?”

 

Ryan steals a quick glance at the empty hallway then at the library door. „Would you mind if we got out of here?” he licks his lips nervously, hoping he's not asking for too much.

 

It's just, that if he'll confess to Shane while there's still a fair amount of chance of him getting reject he'd rather not do it in the open space like this where everyone could just walk on them and see him cry his eyes out. 'Cause yeah, if Shane's rejects him he'll probably apologise then right away burst into tears, cursing his pathetic hope that Shane maybe feels this same being shattered into pieces.

 

„Sure” repeats Shane, however with much less enthusiasm and a lot more twitchiness.

 

The flush of hot blood rushing into Ryan's face as they cross the school's corridors is almost unbearable. He leads the way until they finally reach the journal club room. That's where they stop for a moment and Ryan lest's himself steal a glance at Shane, while he searches his pockets for the key.

 

At last, he finds it and by some miracle he succeeds in opening the door in the first try, his fingers trembling only slightly. Really, if he wasn't so busy stressing out he'll maybe even high6five himself for his composure.

 

Then he swings the door open and they walk into the room. Ryan shoots the door cole again after Shane and oh boy isn't that awkward.

 

Shane walks up to one of the tables arranged in the big U and half-sits, half-leans on it. It's a casual pose, but Shane's visibly nervous too if the way he wipes his palm on his jeans is anything to go by.

 

Ryan would maybe notice if he dared to look up from where he contemplates the simple pattern of wooden planks on the floor. There's yet another moment of piercing silence and Ryan can hear his heart beating loudly in his ears. Finally, he clears his throat and brings his stare up at Shane, who's already looking back.

 

„So...” Shane brakes the silence first, even though the Ryan was the one that wanted to talk and that brought him here.

„So” repeats Ryan dumbly.

 

„What did you want to talk about?” Shane's voice is soft and there's a note of uncertainty at the end.

 

„Well, about the muffins..” Ryan begins, but then he stops because Shane's face drops and Ryan almost slaps himself for being the cause of it. Okay, definitely not the best way to start this conversation.

 

„What about them?” asks Shane most likely aiming for casual, again, however, this time his voice is higher-pitched ever so lightly, which Ryan notices anyway because _duh_. Then the taller boy tries to pull on an encouraging smile to his face. He fails.

 

Ryan urges to swipe it off, replace it with a real happy one. The one he's seen every Monday morning Shane came to his basketball practice to hand him a basket of home-made pastries and wish him luck. The one which is so wide little wrinkles forms around Shane's eyes framing them so beautifully, which without exception makes Ryan pulse go wild.

 

„Uh... the thing is... I like you” Oh, okay. That was smooth. Since when his mouth had the right to run on its own, just like that?

 

In spite of the panic eating him out from inside, he somehow remains calm, somehow doesn't turn and run away, just stands there with his hands dropped to his side, mouth slightly open.

 

Maybe it's like one of those cases when people are so scared they spirit leaves their body and decides to hang out outside, still close but somewhere to the left? Ryan's seen an interview with a lady that experienced something similar one time, he remembers. Then he thinks 'Fuck it'. If he's already spilt out that much he can as well put it all out there.

 

„So, yeah I like you, like a lot.”

 

Shane looks at him completely dumbfounded, then he blinks. Once, twice... Ryan starts to regret his decisions. Every single one that led him to this moment because he swears he can already fell the tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

 

„Euch, so when you say you like me, you mean the let's bro-it up kind of like or like... euh...” Shane asks. And that's it, that's the chance Ryan's given to take everything back and possibly save his friendship with the big guy. On the back of his mind, however, he knows it's a terrible idea that he'd regret until his death, and maybe even longer.

 

At last, it's something in Shane's voice he can't quite put the finger on, but strongly wants to believe it's hope, that makes him say „It's more would you be my boyfriend? kind of like”

 

At this point, he shouldn't be able to feel embarrassed anymore, but he is. He drops his eyes to the floor, tips of his ears burning red, waiting for the sentence of Shane's words.

 

He expects Shane to gasp, or say something or maybe, if he's lucky, to crush him in a long-limbed brand Madej hug. What he doesn't expect however is to hear a muffled sob. He immediately raises his head up and locks his eyes with Shane's. Ryan's eyes go wide, as wide as space pots, at the image of his tall, and usually composed friend in tears. He immediately is beside Shane, hugging him, running one hand through his hair, while drawing big circles on Shane's back with the other one.

 

„Oh my god Shane, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to-- You don't have to—I don't need...--” He tries to calm the big guy down reassuring him that he doesn't expect anything, that they can still be friends, but his heart squeezes painfully and he struggles to get out even one sentence. He tries once more „We can still--”

 

Shane whispers a choked „No” violently shaking his head.

 

At that Ryan's feels a heavy feeling set in is gut. He's done it, he's completely destroyed his friendship and hurt the person he's one-sidedly in love with. He feels like crawling into a whole to hide for the rest of forever and begins to unwrap himself from Shane as salty tears start to run down his cheeks.

 

He's stooped by Shane's own long arms wrapping around his waist, pulling him closer. Ryan's doesn't have the will power to slip away from the tight hold, from the warm of Shane's body and for a second he lets himself indulge. That's probably the last time they touch anyway.

 

They stay in this position for a couple of minutes until Shane seems to calm down a little and he pulls off to look Ryan straight in the face, still holding him close enough to see his own reflection in the shorter's eyes. He brings up one of his large palms to Ryan's cheek and wipes of the tears with his thumb. The touch is so gentle and affectionate Ryan wants to burst out in tears again.

 

Shane smiles down at him, and it's wide and happy, and open, like- like he always smiles at Ryan. And... what?

 

Then Shane leans down and presses a soft kiss to his lips. It's haste, but so, _so sweet_ and it's enough to make Ryan's brain melt from confusion. What?

 

„Sorry for falling to pieces like that. I just could help to cry with all the tension of last few months going away.” Shane whispers into the crook of his neck where he tucked his head. He sounds shy.

 

Ryan blinks. Then almost automatically brings his hand up and caresses the soft hair on top of Shane's head. He hasn't quite caught up to what just happened yet, but Shane's body is a warm line pressed against his and he still can feel this kiss lingering on his lips. The pain in his chest is no longer suffocating him, instead, he can feel his lungs expand freely. He breathes in deeply, deeper than he thinks he's ever had. He can hear Shane hum softly when his fingers travel from the top of his head to the nape of his neck and Ryan can't keep his lips from curling up in a besotted smile.

 

„So, you like me back?” Ryan asks after a while, just to be totally sure. The question causes Shane to rise up his head from Ryan's neck and Ryan immediately regrets saying anything, but he needs a clear answer, so he stills, waiting.

 

„Yeah, I like you very much,” Shane says with a laugh as if it was the most obvious thing under the sun and maybe it is.

 

„And you'll be my boyfriend?” Ryan asks more confidently.

 

The look in Shane's eyes shifts to something tender and lovelier, as if it is even possible, and Ryan founds himself so utterly lost in Shane's stare that he almost misses his answer. „I'll be everything you'll have me as.”

 

Ryan grins widely and stands up on his tiptoes tugging Shane down. The latter obliges happily and they share their second kiss, which admittedly is even better than the first one because this time there's no doubt on the back of Ryan's mind.

 


End file.
